tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Astwood Bank Vintage Gathering
The Astwood Bank Vintage Gathering is held each June in the Village of Astwood Bank Nr Redditch in Worcestershire, England. The gathering is organised by the Local branch of the NVTEC and raises funds for the local Air Ambulance. The event has been hosted for the last few years by S.E. Davis & Son Ltd of Astwood Bank, at their Farm & Yard. Mr Davis and Son Paul have a Large Collection of Steam engines and Construction plant and are avid collectors of old machinery. - see S.E. Davis & Son collection for some of the fascinating machinery they have saved. Exhibits and attractions Exhibit classes include: * Steam engines * Tractors * Vintage Cars * Commercial vehicles * Fairground rides & Stalls * Classic plant * Trade stall * Collectable Models * Collectables * Stationary Engines * craft tent * Etc. 2015 Event Next show is on 13th and 14th of June 2015 2011 Event Add details of the 2011 event here 2010 Event Add details of any of the 2010 participants here; Astwood Bank Vintage Gathering/2010 2009 Event A selection of the 2009 exhibits; Astwood Bank Vintage Gathering/2009 2009 Steam engines Commercial & Military vehicles A number of interesting vehicles were present including these; * AEC Mandator * AEC Militant * Albion Motors Flatbed * Austin K2, Austin K9 and Austin Champ * Bedford M, Green Goddess, Bedford O * Bristol artic * Daimler Ferret * Diamond T in Pickfords livery * Diamond T in the S.E. Davis & Son collection (unrestored) * ERF A series in British Gypsum livery * Ford Willys GPW (Jeep) & Willys MB * Humber Pig * Morris Commercials LC5 * Scammell Explorer * Scammell T45 and Craven Tasker tank trailer with Scorpion tank *(photos to follow later) And a few others trucks besides. Tractors and friends]] * BMC Mini tractor * Claas 75E * County Sea Horse * EVA conversion Ford 5095 * Ferguson-Brown * Ford-Ferguson * Ford FW-60 * Ford FW-30 * Leyland 154 * Massey-Harris 744 * MF 35 * MF 35x * MF 165 (french built) * MF 178 4-WD * MF 1200 * MF 3635 Dynashift * Nuffield Universal 4 * Nuffield 4/25 * Nuffield 4/65 * New Holland 9682/Versatile * New Holland 9680 2008 Event Detail's to be added (load of photos uploaded & link to here) Astwood Bank Vintage Gathering/2008 2008 Steam engines 2008 Tractors Some of the tractors from the 2008 show. - If we missed your tractor please add it to the list. If your tractor is listed please add missing details and/or add a individual vehicle page for it with more photos or history info. Past events Add details of any past exhibits here. See also * List of steam fairs * Collections ** S.E. Davis & Son collection * Shows and Meets * Clubs Listing * NTET References / sources * The show guide 2009 External links add relevant web site links here (e.g. Event home page, more photos, club web site etc. * www.sedavis.co.uk - site has some event photos & details of annual road run Category:Events Category:Astwood Bank Vintage Gathering Category:Steam Festivals Category:North Worcestershire Vintage Tractor and Engine Club Category:NTET Authorised events